Brawly (Quilafa)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Brawly | jname=トウキ | tmname=Touki | slogan=yes | sloganline=A big wave in fighting | image=Ruby Sapphire Brawly.png | size=167px | caption=Artwork from Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald | gender=Male | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Sky Blue| hometown=Dewford Town | region=Hoenn | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer | game=yes | generation= , | games= Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald Black 2 and White 2 | leader=yes | gym=Dewford Gym | badge=Badge#Knuckle Badge Knuckle Badge | specialist=yes | type= types | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=AG020 | epname=Brave the Wave | enva=Jason Griffith | java=Kōhei Kiyasu | }} Brawly (Japanese: トウキ Touki) is the Gym Leader of Dewford Town's Gym, known officially as the Dewford Gym. Trainer's who defeat him receive the . He is a young surfer who specializes in . In the games Brawly's title is "A big wave in fighting." His strategy is direct physical attacks. He is also a deep thinker, often comparing the scene of battle to everyday life and vice-versa. Brawly's Gym is kept in pitch-black darkness to test the bravery of the Trainers. Brawly also trains in the rough waves around Dewford and the pitch-black Granite Cave. He believes the world awaits him as the next big wave. He often talks in surfing jargon, and constantly talks about "big waves"- both literal and metaphorical. Brawly once trained with Bruno of the Kanto Elite Four in Sevault Canyon of Quest Island. In addition to the Knuckle Badge, Brawly gives out , in Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. Brawly can be rematched, after you defeated him and Bruno in a tag battle and after you intervene with his training at Granite Cave. Pokémon Gym battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Brawly Spr.png |prize= 1900 |class=Leader |name=Brawly |game= |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=3 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= }} Tag Battle with Bruno |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |headcolor1= |color2= |headcolor2= |tag=yes |sprite=Brawly Spr.png |sprite2=Bruno Spr.png |prize= 2960 |class=Fighters |class2=Elite Four |name=Brawly |name2=Bruno |game= |location=Route 115 |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Brawly Spr.png |prize= 10400 |class=Leader |name=Brawly |game=E |location=Dewford Gym |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Quotes Dewford Gym * Before battle :"I'm Brawly! Dewford's Gym Leader! I've been churned in the rough waves of these parts, and I've grown tough in the pitch-black cave! So you wanted to challenge me? Let me see what you're made of!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"My big wave is here!" * When last Pokémon is at critical health :"My big wave won't splash apart!" * When defeated :"Whoah, wow! You made a much bigger splash than I expected! You swamped me! Okay, you've got me. Take this Gym Badge!" * After being defeated :"The Knuckle Badge makes all Pokémon up to Level 30, even those you get in trades, obey without question. And, you'll be able to use the HM move Flash outside of battle. If you'd like, use this technical Machine, too." :"That TM08 contains Bulk Up. It's a move that raises both attack and defense stats." :"I can see your talent becoming a giant wave to cause a storm of astonishment among Trainers one day!" Route 115 * Before battle :"Hariyama, Focus Punch!" :"Don't give up!" :"Ah, you are the one who defeated me, ! I decided to train myself. This is my training partner, Bruno. We used to train at a Canyon on a Island beloning to the Sevii Islands. Now we are training here!" :"Do you wan't to battle us?" ::Yes: "Alright! With Bruno, we will defeat you easily!"' ::No: "... Ok, You can come back if you want to battle us..." :"Will you fight us now?" * After sending out last Pokémon :"We won't give up!" * When last Pokémon is at critical health :"Shows that the training wasn't for nothing!" * When defeated :"Wow! Swamped again!" * After being defeated :"You defeated us?!" :"You are right... I will return to my Gym" Granite Cave :"Machamp, Medicham, Hariyama, Focus Punch!" :"Oh, hi , I am busy with my training. Great mach we had back at Route 115. Do you want to rematch at my gym? ::Yes: "Al right, see you at my gym."' ::No: "Ok, I will continue my training." :"Did you change your mind?"'' Category:Gym Leaders Category:Fighting-type Trainers